STPCOC09
Time To Get Serious! The Star Tablet Appears! is the 9th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary It's time to get serious. Intensive training! Ella Marie volunteers to make the training and she makes it almost impossible for the girls! Plus, Riku's on to them! And Heideri's on the hunt! Ella Marie's intensive training might not work out the way it needs to... Major Events * Kitsudeme's room is revealed * The Star Tablet appears. * The cures go through intensive training. Synopsis We start off seeing Kitsudeme in a dark room. It was plain, black, and empty. We saw him tending to an awfully large cut in his shoulder. The door to the room opens and a black boot steps through the doorway. Kitsudeme glared at the one who entered the room, Heideri. She scolded him for letting the Pretty Cure get away AGAIN. Kitsudeme argued, saying that Heideri failed her first time as well. Heideri made the excuse that she was only caught off guard by the new weapon the Pretty Cures had discovered. Kitsudeme defended his failure as well, saying that Cure Astro got a new weapon, too. Heideri then yelled and told him that he had the chance to kill her, but he didn’t take it! He could’ve EASILY finished one of their key members! We then see a door with the same theme as Kitsudeme’s room and hear a lot of banging and crashing. Heideri then opens the door and walks out, saying that spending some time in his room while she succeeds where he fails might do him some good. As she leaves the view, we see a crumpled up figure on the floor. That figure was Kitsudeme, who was beaten up and bruised by his female ‘partner’. We hear him quietly say that, someday, he’d get Heideri back. We now see a pair of black boots briskly walking down a black title floor. As the camera view scrolls upwards, we see that it is Heideri. As she strides forward, we see her army that she was going to bring with her firming behind her. She then pulls out a remote and pushes a button. A spaceship was summoned and the army starts to board. We now see a room with a completely different theme. The bed in the room becomes the focus of the room, as we see a bundle of blankets move. The blankets are thrown up and we see Serenity stretching as she wakes up in the morning. She opens the Twinkle Book and feeds Fuwa, quickly putting the small alien back in the book and hiding it behind her back as Riku enters the room. Riku tells Serenity that she has guests. Serenity sighs with relief and heads down to see them, completely forgetting about the fact that Riku was in the room and ends up unintentionally allowing him to see the book she held. She didn’t notice, however, as she exited her room to meet up with her visitors. It was the other girls. They all looked quite worried. Vega started by saying that Serenity might not believe them. Hoshiko continued by saying that they received a message from the Nottoraiders. Mirai exclaimed that it was from Heideri! Ella Marie adds that she still needs to see it herself. So Serenity sees the message. It was a holographic message that said: Hello, Pretty Cures, You may have injured Kitsudeme, but you won’t get rid of me that easily. To give you a heads up, I’m coming for you. I’m coming for you with strength in numbers. You won’t beat me, so give up. I’ll be waiting. Ella Marie jumped up, announcing that they needed to train to beat Heideri. Serenity agreed by saying that she was ready to get serious. The other girls just looked at her, trying hard not to laugh. Serenity wondered what was so funny... until she realized that she was still wearing her pajamas!!! Now we see the cures wearing exercise outfits in each of their theme colors. Ella Marie uses a whistle and calls them into a formation. She then explains that it hey are about to do INTENSE training and there will be NO backing out. She explains further by saying that they will work until they can blast a planet all the way across the universe. This instantly causes Serenity to want to back out. Ella Marie makes them do push-ups, crunches, lunges, running, punching bags, impossible stretches, more running, jumping jacks, kick training, some more running, wood breaking, positioning oneself properly, EVEN MORE running... and then meditating to center the mind, body, and heart. Vega started having a rough time with the positioning. Hoshiko started to get exhausted around the kick training. Mirai was lost at the impossible stretches due to a cramp she got because of eating too much with her breakfast. And Serenity... she was ready to give up before the training even started, but only during the push-ups did her strength give away. Ella Marie went the whole way through, disappointed with the others for being so weak. After a snack break(If you call one apple slice a snack), Ella Marie told them to do it again... and again... and again... and again... whipping them when they started to fall short of her expectation. Serenity eventually passed out. The girls(except Serenity) were talking with Ella Marie about the intense training she forced onto them. They were getting tired of the impossible tasks. Ella Marie wisely responded that only once they were at HER level would they understand and look back, remarking how weak of ENDURANCE they were. The girls then realized that Ella Marie was only testing them for ENDURANCE!!! They were about to wake Serenity and tell her when Heideri attacked. The four girls then transformed. Serenity wakes up mid-battle and wonders how long she was asleep. But she transformed anyway. She summoned the Astro Wand and performed Astro Belt, but it didn’t even harm Heideri and her forces! Cure Rocket and the others used their moves, but those didn’t work, either! Rocket then came to a realization: They were training the wrong way all along! She should’ve trained their cure forms and help them perfect and strengthen their attacks(even though she had trouble with that herself). She calls everyone over and they start meditating. Heideri wonders what they’re doing, but all we see is her expression. The girls then stop meditating and start fighting. Cure Galaxy starts it off by using her signature move, Galaxy Shock, followed by the other cures using North Star Ascension. Together they beat Heideri and her troops. We now see the girls detransform and start celebrating. While doing so, Serenity pulls out the North Star Compass, realizing that it had reacted. All the jewels were flashing... and the pointer pointed at right where Heideri had stood during the battle. She went there and noticed a tablet-like item on the ground. Chiseled in small handwriting were the words “Star Tablet”. The cures gathered around and wondered what the stone tablet was and what it does as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Mascots Fuwa Villains Heideri Kitsudeme Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Trivia * The cures' exercise outfits are first shown in the episode. Gallery STPCOC09/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures Category:Fan Episodes